Silvermoon
by rox-silvery
Summary: "He is a mere toy-maker! He has nothing!" "He has my heart!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I really hope you will like this and please tell what you think about the beginning. Sadly, I own only Olivia at this point. **

She felt like the world was crushing down and she suddenly stopped running. It seemed that her whole strength was leaving her body, her shaking knees giving in. She fell on the wet ground, her small hands propped in dirt and mud,her entire life, dreams and hopes shattering in front of her amethyst-like eyes.

Her pale cheeks were covered with dried tears and her silver hair was sprawled on her back and shoulders, stained with dirt. She raised her gaze to the sky. The moon was red, a sign that blood was spilled that night.

A few painful sobs escaped her lips when she tried to get up. Her wedding dress was wet and dirty, clutching her frame and a few drops of rain started to pour. The rain was ice-cold on her hot skin. Tears started to roll down her face once more, and she fell in the dirt again.

And she cried until the tears seemed to dry. Her eye were red, her face swollen. Her body was tired and her head heavy. She blinked a few times, then she closed her eyes while the first light of the morning appeared in the east.

She fell asleep, and when she woke up it was dark again. Her body was covered with a blanket and a pair of brown eyes was watching her carefully. She couldn't remember much from what happened last night.

Only vague things and her name.

Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big big thank you to ma5dz, EmilyTheOwl and for follows and favorites. **

She opened her eyes slowly, looking straight into the chocolate orbs of a strange-looking male. His lips twisted into a sincere smile and crinkles appeard at the corner of his eyes.

"She's wakin' up!" his voice was soft and calm, and he turned his head to the left looking at someone. Another voice answered him, but Olivia couldn't understand what the voice said. She blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes with her small fists, standing up. The blanket fell from her shoulders and she could feel the evening wind running over her skin.

"Where am I?" her voice was hoarse and more of a low growl. She cringed her nose and put her arms around her waist.

"Lay down. You should rest." said another voice, from her right. She turned her head slightly to the direction of the voice. There was a second man, this one seemed older and he held a trumpet next to his ear.

"No, where am I?" she began to panic and she looked around. It wasn't the road she fell on and the surroungings were foreign.

"You're safe. Trust me, lass" said the old man again. She raised his hand in a comforting gesture.

She nodded slowly and looked back at the man she first saw. He was wearing a strange hat and his hair was braided underneath it. Then she looked at her, now destroyed, wedding gown. It was beautifully made, little crystals on the upper part, sewed on white silk. The lower part was made of silk and lace, decorated with pale-pink roses. Now the dress was stained with dried mud and the lace at the bottom was teared.

Memories of what happened flooded her mind again, blood and screams ringing in her ears. Tears started to come in her eyes, and she closed them again.

"I'm Bofur" said the man with the hat. Olivia opened her eyes again. She could tell her eyes were red because of the tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and offered him a forced smile.

"Olivia."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Bofur said with a wink and she blushed, mumbling a 'thank you' and smiling more easily this time.

Olivia looked around the small camp and saw the remainings of a house and counted the people around her. Eleven men. One of them, a more larger one with ginger hair and his beard braided like a chain around his neck, pushed a bowl with stew in her hands.

She was about to thank him but at the exact same moment, two more came running from between the trees, shouting "Trolls!"

Everyone got quickly on their feet and started talking in a foreign language. She looked at them with big eyes and tried to raise to stand up. She had no idea what troll was or what they were saying but from their reaction it didn't sound like a troll was a cute little animal. Suddlenly, she felt dizzy and started to wobble. An arm sneaked around her waist and she found herself pressed in Bofurs side.

"You okay, lass?" there was concern in his voice and she nodded slowly. He supported her for another few minutes, and then hepled her sit back down on the blanket. "I need you to stay here, okay? We'll be back in no time."

She nodded and watched how they all ran into the woods. She stayed there for a time, looking the way the men went, until she fell asleep again.

"Where are they?" Olivia jumped at the sound of the new voice. She opened her eyes to see an old man dressed in a grey robe and a grey-pointy hat on his head. What was it with these men and the strange hats?

This one was taller than her and he was supporting himself on a long staff.

"They went that way"she pointed in the direction that Bofur and the others ran. "Two came and said something about troll and then Bofur told me to wait here."

"How long they've been gone?" his voice became worried.

"I don't know, a few minutes I guess."

The old man mumbled something and darted to the direction of the wood. Olivia jumped on her feet, got a hold of her dress so she could run properly and followed the old man.

"Who are you?" she barely managed to keep up with the man. Funny to think that an old man can walk so fast.

"I could ask you the same." he said, looking sideway to her.

She looked at him with her amethyst orbs. "I'm Olivia."

He didn't replay and continued to walk. Soon she heard voices and she followed the man behind a large rock. She couldn't see, but she hear the man say "The dawn will take you all." and he kicked his staff to the rock and it broke in half. She could hear some growls and screams, and the she saw three ugly, huge creatures.

"Are they dead?" her voice was more like a squeak and her purple gaze met Bofurs chocolate eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big, big thank you for follows and favorites. I really hope you like this, well, story. I don't have a perfect english, but I'm trying, so I would be really thankful if you would tell me what you think or point-out mistakes. **

**Dhalmi93: Thank you for your review. I'm trying to keep this going, but I'm really busy with school, so sadly I can't update more often. I really hope you like this. **

After learning that the trolls won't come to life again, Olivia took a big breath. She was standing to the side watching the trees and the grass while everybody was putting their clothes back on.

"Hey, girl!" she suddenly heard and she turned her head, her hair falling on her left shoulder. She met the grey eyes who belonged to the old man. She picked up her dress again and started to walk towards him, while he was talking with one of the first eleven men she'd seen.

"Yes?" she asked quietly when she approached. She had to tilt her head a lot to look at the old man properly.

"I don't know what to..." started the raiven-haired man, but he was intrrerupted.

"You must trust me with this too, Thorin" said the old man and Thorin's answer was a growl.

"Let's go! There must be a cave nearby!" said Thorin, after looking one more time at the man.

After Thorin left, the old man lifted his hat a little and watched her carefully for a few seconds. "You must tell me who you are, young lady." His voice startled her a bit, but his words brought screams and blood back in her head. Her eyes started to sting and she closed them.

"I'm... I'm Olivia, princess of the Firelands." Her voice was shaky. It was strange to say that again. It felt bitter. And she found herself telling the man, Gandalf, her story while they were looking for the trolls cave.

She wrinkled her nose when she felt the stench and she refused to enter the cave, so she waited outside and finally met the entire company: there were Bofur, Bombur, the big ginger-haired one, and Bifur, the one with an axe in his head, then Ori, who was a rather shy scribe, Dori, who had silver hair like hers and Nori with an interesting hair style, Oin, the one with the trumpet and his brother Gloin, Balin, another one with white hair and his brother Dwalin who frightened her at first, Fili and Kili, Fili with blonde hair and braided mustache and Kili, brunette and the only one without a beard, Thorin, uncle of Fili and Kili and their leader.

And then there was Bilbo, who was a hobbit. Olivia was quite interested about his kind since she never heard about hobbits before. She was fascinated about his stories and his large, hairy feet. They sat together on a rock until the ones that went into the cave came out. Gandalf gave Bilbo a small sword and whispered something to him.

Looking at the samll sword, her thoughts drifted back to her home. She remembered her younger brother training in the Royal Gardens with his wooden weapons. She remembered his happy laughter and joyfull screams. Images with him started to run around her mind, but suddenly stopped to Eric's body lying down in the middle of a dark street.

Her brows furrowed. She saw again the Shadows around his body and she felt the panic running throught her veins again. She always wanted to forget about that night. She hated felling weak and she saw in her mind her flames escaping from her control, leaving her finger tips like a firestorm, the buildings around her burning to the ground in less than twenty seconds.

She was pulled from her bad day-dream by a loud howl and a startled Bilbo asking "Was that a wolf? Are there wolfs here?"

"That was no wolf..." started Bofur, gripping his mattock thightly, but he was interrupted by a large wolf-like creature.

Olivia couldn't tell exactly what happend in the next few moments, but she suddenly found herself running behind Bilbo, hearing the noise of tearing material. She turned her head slightly and saw a piece of the wedding dress on the ground. She cursed under her breath for the first time in her life.

They stopped runnging when they reached a large rock. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed.

"Never done so much running, eh lass?" asked Bofur, who was behind her. He was tired too, but he was able to control his breathing, unlike Olivia.

"I'm a princess" she said taking a large gulp of hair "and a fairy above all. I never did any running."

Her soft-purple eyes becames bigger and she turned her head to Bofur.

"But of course. How can I be so stupid..." she murmured.

She saw Kili shoot a creature that was standing on the rock above them. The warg and his rider fell on the ground, and she smirked thinking 'Please, don't disappoint me...'. She closed her eyes in concentration and stretched her arms in front of her, a large ball of fire exploding from her finger-tips and the air was filled with the smell of burnt fur and skin.

In the exact same moment, she felt the entire group looking at her and her lace-like wings, now hanging on her back. And then se realised that the smoke rising from the bodies will give away their hiding spot.

She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity, remembering her fathers words: "A princess must be clever."


	4. Non-chapter

Hello.

I am really sorry this isn't an update. I wrote like half of the next chapter but I really didn't like it, and my experience as an amateur writer on wattpad taugt me that if I don't like what I write, there is a small chance for others to like it. So for a while Silvermoon will be on hiatus.

Thank you for the follows, favorites and for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

On a brighter side, due to my never-sleeping brain that never runs out of ideas for new stories, I will be posting a new fic, and hopefully everything will be all right.

Have a lovely day and a Happy New Year.


End file.
